


Into the Woods

by bobina



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobina/pseuds/bobina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla's first night together after being reunited is not what either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for carmophine for the Tumblr Carmilla Secret Santa exchange. This is plotless fluff but I had fun with it. Set between episode 36 and the Christmas special.  
> Please do not copy/re-post without permission.

Everything happens too fast. Perry bursts into your room, hands shaking and eyes wild.

 _We have to move,_ she says. _Everyone out._

The ground won’t stop shaking.

You grab every piece of survival gear your dad gave you when you went to Silas. Carmilla grabs her duffel and all of the blood out of the refrigerator (it isn’t much) and you run. LaFontaine suggests the mountains and no one has a better idea, so you head west.

Five miles away from campus, the ground finally stops moving under your feet. Snow is falling in soft clumps and the air is still. You stop to regroup, throwing on boots and coats and hats when the adrenaline starts to wear off and the cold finally hits you.

You repack your backpack while LaFontaine tries to figure out where you are. You wonder if Danny and Betty and Kirsch made it out.

~*~*~*~*~

Travel is slow. The snow is soft and hip-deep in places, and while she refuses to admit it, Carmilla is injured. She’s favoring the ribs on her right side and grimaces every time she steps too heavily on her right leg. You catch up to her and place a hand on her arm.

_Carm._

She meets your eyes for just a second.

_Are you okay?_

She shakes her head but keeps walking. You have no choice but to follow.

~*~*~*~*~

It’s long past dark and you can’t feel your face when Perry declares that it’s time to call it a night.

You and LaFontaine pitch the tent while Carmilla disappears into the endless woods. Perry builds a fire. You sit around it with LaFontaine and Perry and eat granola bars and cookies and share an apple Perry had in her bag. The apple is nearly frozen but LaFontaine produces an alarmingly large pocket knife and cuts it into slices. Carmilla comes back with blood on her sleeve and a pink glow in her cheeks. You don’t ask what she ate.

Wolves, or maybe it’s the wind, or maybe something else starts to howl in the distance. The fire warms you but the smoke stings your eyes. Your stomach churns against not enough food and you lean heavily on Carmilla behind you. She stiffens for a moment, but wraps an arm over your shoulders.

You miss your dad.

_Let’s get you to bed._

You look across the fire and see Perry helping LaFontaine up. They snuggle into her side and allow themselves to be led to the tent.

~*~*~*~*~

The fire has died to embers before Carmilla pulls you to your feet. She looks at you with wonder in her eyes and your breath catches in your throat. She brushes snow from your hair with gentle hands and you kiss her softly. She pulls away with a smile and hides her eyes behind her bangs.

You crawl into the tent, careful to avoid Perry and LaFontaine cuddled together in two of the sleeping bags on your left. Carmilla enters just behind you and zips the flap closed and you’re suddenly nervous. You quickly pull off your boots and coat with your back to her and slip inside the middle sleeping bag, pulling the hood over your head and rolling onto your side.

Carmilla crouches near the door, her eyes bright even in the darkness. She’s watching you, and after a moment you realize she’s timing her breathing to yours. You smile softly and, despite the lightning quick pace of your heartbeat, make a conscious effort to breathe slowly, deliberately. Eventually she unfurls herself and slides out of her coat. She keeps her boots on and lies on top of the sleeping bag next to you, her eyes never leaving yours.

_Hey._

Your voice is barely above a whisper.

_Hey._

Her breath tickles your forehead.

She reaches out a tentative hand, grazing a fingertip along your temple, down to your jaw. She repeats the motion and your eyes slip closed. She moves closer and you inhale deeply. Your sleeping bag smells like your dad, and the pine beams in the attic, and a little like mold.

Carmilla’s breath against your cheek smells coppery and warm and you tilt your chin to meet her mouth. Your heart hammers in your chest and her hand slips into your hair. She only kisses you for a moment before she pulls away again. You open your eyes in time to see her grimace as she shifts against you. You lean into her, kissing her lips once before pulling your arms out of the sleeping bag. Your hands grip her hip and her shoulder and you softly but firmly encourage her to roll onto her left side.

 _Cupcake…,_ she chides, but you can hear the smile in her voice.

 _Just shut up and let me hold you,_ you laugh.

She huffs but lets you slip your arm across her hip, careful of her ribs. She threads her fingers through yours and squeezes gently. You bury your face in her hair and will your heart to beat a normal rhythm.

The ground beneath the tent is freezing, and you’re pretty sure Perry is snoring. Carmilla desperately needs a shower and several days to heal. You’re spooning a _vampire_ you’re very certainly falling in love with and none of you are sure when, if ever, it will be safe to return to the school you’ve called home for the last six months.

Still, as Carmilla’s stomach rises and falls against your arm, and her thumb traces infinitesimal patterns against the back of your hand, you fall into the most peaceful sleep you’ve had in weeks.

The next horrible thing can wait until tomorrow.


End file.
